


Insult to Injury

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Poor hair decisions, TSM, Team Solomid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Zven's boyfriends make terrible hair decisions.





	Insult to Injury

Injury

When Jesper steps back into the TSM gaming house, he’s greeted by a horrifying sight.

Søren is standing there, grinning and waving at Jesper like there’s nothing wrong with him. As if there isn’t an abomination plastered all over the lower half of his face.

“Hey Jesper, welcome ba-”

“What the hell is that on your face?” Jesper demands, pointing accusingly at the unkempt furry mass covering Søren’s chin, cheeks, and upper lip.

“What do you mean?” Søren asks innocently. “Oh, my beard?” He strokes the offending thing in question almost...fondly. “Yeah, I’ve been clean shaven all my life and thought it would be nice to have a change, you know. You like it?”

“Shave that thing off.” Is all Jesper can think to say in response. Søren’s face drops.

“But-”

“I mean it. Shave it off or I’m never kissing you ever again. Or letting you go down on me,” Jesper adds as an afterthought.

Søren pouts. “No, I’m keeping this. As for kissing, maybe I can change your mind.” He sweeps Jesper into his arms and presses a kiss to his lips. Jesper enjoys it for about half a second before Søren’s beard starts itching his chin.

Jesper spends the rest of the day sulking in his room. His other boyfriend was taken from him to go back to Europe, and now this boyfriend has a porcupine on his chin? He vows to never forgive Søren for his transgressions.

The next day, Sergen arrives all the way from Turkey. His hair is a little unkempt, but it’s still looks so soft and luxurious. Best of all, he doesn’t have a terrible beard. Jesper likes him already.

Insult

Jesper loves Alfonso, has loved him for years, and not even thousands of miles of distance can stop him from continuing to love the man who was his support for so long.

A couple inches of hair, however, can.

As soon as Alfonso pops up on screen during picks and bans for Origen versus Excel, Jesper lets out a cry of pure horror. His teammates immediately turn their faces up, wondering what Jesper is so upset about.

“Whoa, did Mithy shave?” Matt asks. “Huh, he different without any hair on top…”

Alfonso’s closely shaved head practically leaps out at Jesper every time the camera cuts back to him. He can only guess how Twitch chat is reacting to it. Probably not any better than he is right now.

Jesper’s eyes are twitching. “It’s horrible. I hate it. What the hell compelled him to get a haircut?”

“New start?” Andy suggests, giving Jesper a meaningful look. Jesper frowns at the implication.

“Origen was doing just fine while he still had hair,” he mutters instead of replying to Andy directly. “I just don’t get it. First Luka then him...Thinking they look good without any hair on their heads…”

Jesper thinks back to the last few months, when he still had Alfonso here, within arm’s reach. His hair had been coarse and curly, so calming to run his fingers through when Alfonso laid his head on Jesper’s lap after an especially long practice session. Now that’s not possible, even if he were to hop on the nearest flight to Berlin.

“Maybe he and Luka just wanted to emulate you,” Sergen teases, patting Jesper’s forehead meaningfully. “You’re not exactly gifted in the hair department either.”

Jesper flushes. “Well, at least I’m not just giving up and shaving it all off! Or growing a beard to compensate for it,” he mutters with a meaningful glance at Søren. Søren just snorts and rubs his beard mockingly.

“You know you love this, baby,” he replies with a grin. Jesper just shakes his head, vowing to call Alfonso as soon as the game is over and demand why he decided to do such a terrible thing to his beautiful head of hair.

Why did his boyfriends have to make him suffer so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zven constantly tweeting about Bjergsen's "weird beard" (an example: https://twitter.com/LoLZven/status/1097634277204750336) as well as Mithy deciding to get a haircut in Week 5 of LEC!
> 
> Here's a picture of Bjergsen's beard, in case you weren't aware: https://twitter.com/Bjergsen/status/1088995362063306753
> 
> And Mithy's new haircut: https://imgur.com/a/nWxZo99


End file.
